Yang Muda Yang Bercinta
by BaekhyunSamaa
Summary: Sooman, telah bercerai dari Kangta, kini berniat mencari suami baru untuk mengurus dirinya dan keluarganya. Siapakah yang akan menjadi calon suaminya? SM Family. Exo couple as main pair. Hope you read and like it.


**Yang Muda Yang Bercinta**

Cast: Lee Sooman Family (Lee Sooman, Lee Jongin, Lee Yuri, Nenek/ Lee Baekhyun)

Kwon BoA Family (Kwon Chil-hyun/ Kangta, Kwon BoA, Kwon Taemin, Kwon Seohyun)

Wu Family (Wu Yunho, Wu Jaejoong, Wu Yi Fan/ Kris)

Panda ***coret*** Huang Family (Huang Hangeng, Huang Heechul, Huang Zitao)

Kim Jongwoon Family (Kim Jongwoon/ Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kyungsoo)

Choi Bersaudara (Choi Siwon, Choi Minho)

Other Cast: Oh Sehun (anak yatim piatu)

Xiao Family (Xiao Zhoumi, Xiao Henry, Xiao Luhan)

Trio Evil (Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Cangmin, Kim Jonghyun)

Kim Yongwoon Family (Kim Yongwoon/ Kangin, Kim Liu/ Amber)

Park Family (Park Jungsoo/ Leeteuk, Park Junmyeon/ Suho)

Pegawai Sooman Corp. (Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae)

Lee Jinki/ Onew, Kim Ki Bum/ Key

Kim Kibum

Shin Dong Hee

Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor, Angst ***coret***

Rated: T

Author: BaekhyunSamaa, Princess Nemo

**BaekhyunSamaa, Princess Nemo Present**

**Yang Muda Yang Bercinta**

.

.

.

.

Prolog

Kediaman Keluarga Wu

"DASAR KAU SUAMI KURANG AJAR" sebuah teriakan melengking dari lantai satu sukses membuat Kris terguling dari tempat tidurnya. 'Aish' umpatnya pelan sambil memunguti selimutnya yang berserakan dan melangkah keluar.

Kris, benar-benar merasa sial pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja ia bertemu Julia Perez dalam mimpinya, kini ia harus dibangunkan secara paksa oleh teriakan sang ibu laki-lakinya.

"Sungguh Jongie, aku tidak berselingkuh dengannya" Ucap sang ayah, sambil memasang wajah semelas mungkin, membuat Kris, hampir saja melemparkan uang receh padanya.

"Tidak Wu Yunho, aku tidak percaya, aku melihat sendiri dengan mata kakiku kau sedang berpelukan dengan janda itu" Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho kasar, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. "KELUAR KAU DARI KANTORMU ITU ATAU KITA BERCERAI" ucapnya kemudian.

JEDDERRR

Seakan mengiringi ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, terdengar suara kilat menyambar-nyambar. Tiba-tiba saja, rintik-rintik hujan pun turun membasahi mereka berdua, menambah kesan dramatis dalam adegan itu.

'Tunggu dulu? Bukankah mereka didalam rumah? Mana ada hujan turun dalam rumah eoh?' pikir Kris sambil menggaruk rambutnya mencari kutu. Sungguh ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dirumahnya saat ini.

"Woy, Chagi, keran airnya bocor, bagaimana ini?"

Ucapan seorang pria kecil disampingnya itu sukses membuat Kris menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatan berfikirnya. 'Tunggu dulu? Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia ada disini? Lalu apa yang dipegangnya itu? Bukankah itu keran air?' otak Kris mulai berfikir lambat mencerna keadaan disekitarnya.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini? Dan Oh, kenapa kau membasahi rumahku dengan keran bocormu itu Heh?" kata Kris berapi-api, membuat Key –pria disampingnya itu- harus menutup wajahnya untuk menghindari hujan lokal dari mulut Kris.

"Wah, ternyata ada orang disini? Aku pikir kau tiang" jawab Key santai, bagai tak memiliki dosa apapun. Hei, tak sadarkah kau telah membuat rumah keluarga Wu basah?

Kris mendengus kesal, mendengar penghinaan pria pendek disampingnya. Ia kemudian menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju lantai 1 untuk menemui ayah-ibunya, menanyakan kejadian aneh yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Father, mother, what's going on?" ucap Kris dengan logat inggris yang dibuat-buat.

Mendengar perkataan anaknya, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun menghentikan kegiatan dramatis tadi. Mereka pun kemudian merogoh-rogoh sakunya, mencari sesuatu didalamnya.

"KETEMU!" teriak keduanya gaje sambil memegang buku kecil bertuliskan 'Kamus Lengkap Inggris Indonesia'. Kini terlihat keduanya sedang membuka buku kecil itu kemudian saling berdiskusi membahas apa arti dari perkataan anaknya.

"Ayah, ibu, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kris yang kini telah mengubah bahasa yang digunakannya. Sungguh, ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu perdebatan tak penting kedua orang tuanya tadi.

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk mendengar bahasa translate dari Kris. Sedetik kemudian, hawa melankolispun kembali menyebar, diikuti berubahnya ekspresi sang ibu.

"Kris, ayahmu ini berselingkuh dengan janda penggoda itu." Jaejoong terisak kecil mengucapkannya.

"Ibu sudah tidak sanggup lagi Kris, sekarang saatnya kau memilih untuk ikut siapa, karena ayah dan ibu akan bercerai"

JEDDERRR

Efek sound petir menyambar kembali terdengar. Kris, yang merasa suara itu berasal dari handphone pria disampingnya kembali mendengus, kemudian melemparkan glare andalannya kepada pria itu, membuat Onew –pria disamping Kris- menyengir tak polos.

"Bukankah lebih bagus, jika ditambahkan efek petir? Atau lebih bagus jika kuberi efek piano? Bagaimana?" Tanya Onew tak penting, yang diabaikan oleh pria disampingnya. 'Aish' sungut Onew kemudian.

"Apa maksud ibu tadi? Benar ayah dan ibu akan bercerai?" ucap Kris dalam bahasa yang dimengerti kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak mau hal seperti tadi terjadi lagi ya?

"Tentu saja tidak Kris. Sungguh Jongie, aku tidak berselingkuh dengan Sooman" jawab sang ayah membela diri.

"Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu berpelukan, kau masih mau menyangkal eoh?" Jaejoong kembali terbakar amarah. 'Heh, kenapa suhu ruangan ini bertambah panas?' batin Kris.

"Aku hanya menghidupkan pemanas ruangan ini" Kris menolehkan wajahnya kesamping mendapati Onew telah memberikan penjelasan disertai senyum anehnya. "Bukankah ini akan lebih dramatis?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Kris mendengus untuk ketiga kalinya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali menghadap kedua orang tuanya. Lebih baik ia mengabaikan pria aneh ini bukan?

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak mau keluar dari pekerjaanmu, eoh? Itu karena kau tak mau berpisah dengan selingkuhanmu itu kan?" balas Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"Aigoo Jongie, bukan begitu. Tentu saja aku tak mau keluar untuk keluarga kita. Kalau aku keluar, kita akan makan apa? Aku hanya ingin menafkahi kalian berdua, karena kalian berdua adalah yang paling berharga untukku." Yunho kembali membela diri. Kini ia telah memegang tangan sang istri. Jaejoong, yang merasa tersentuh dengan perkataan sang suami mulai mendingin, diiringi turunnya suhu ruangan itu. 'Pasti ini ulah pemberi efek aneh itu' batin Kris.

"Ayah, ibu, berhentilah bertengkar. Aku juga tak setuju jika ayah keluar dari pekerjaannya. Soal janda itu, serahkan saja padaku, biar aku yang mengatasinya" Kris lalu mengeluarkan seringai khasnya, membayangkan misinya menggoda janda cantik yang telah membuat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar.

.

.

.

Rumah Keluarga Huang

Disini, tepat dipagi hari nan bahagia, keluarga Huang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya. Oh, lihatlah, betapa bahagianya keluarga Huang ini. Sebuah keluarga kecil dengan ayah tampan yang penyabar –tepatnya suami-suami takut istri-, ibu cantik yang perhatian –tepatnya cerewet-, dan seorang anak yang lucu dan manis –bahkan memiliki wajah sejenis hewan-. Sungguh membuat iri orang yang melihatnya.

Oke, mari kita lihat suasana sarapan pagi disana. Kini terlihat sang ibu sedang menuangkan nasi kepiring sambil mengomel. Mengomel? Bukankah mereka keluarga yang bahagia? Lalu kenapa sang ibu mengomel?

"POKOKNYA KITA HARUS BERTINDAK. KITA JANGAN MAU KALAH DENGAN KELUARGA SIALAN ITU" teriak sang ibu, Huang Heechul membabi buta.

"Ayolah sayang, sidang belum diputuskan. Kalau kita bertindak yang aneh-aneh, malah akan menambah masalah dalam kasus kita" balas sang ayah kalem. Hangeng kemudian meraih tangan sang istri, menyuruhnya untuk duduk tenang dan makan. Namun, bukannya sang istri menurut, Heechul malah menghempaskan tangan sang suami, membuatnya jatuh teronggok tidak elitnya.

"TIDAK, KITA HARUS MEMBALAS PERBUATAN JANDA SIALAN ITU. GARA-GARA DIA, KITA HARUS MASUK PERSIDANGAN DAN MEMBUANG BANYAK UANG" Heechul kembali berteriak-teriak tidak karuan, bagai rakyat miskin yang menolak naiknya harga BBM.

"Tapi kan sayang, kita memang mengingkari kontak bisnis dengan Sooman" Hangeng mencoba kembali menenangkan sang istri.

"TIDAK, KITA TIDAK SALAH, YANG SALAH JELAS JANDA GENIT ITU. KALAU DIA TIDAK MENGGODAMU, KITA JUGA TIDAK AKAN MENGINGKARI KONTRAKNYA" Heechul kembali berapi-api, membuat keyboard Caps lock author hampir jebol karenanya.

"DEMI SQUIDWARD YANG MEMAKAI CELANA, KITA HARUS MEMBALAS PERBUATANNYA. PANDA EH TAO ANAKKU, KAU HARUS MEMBALASKAN DENDAM IBUMU. BUAT ANAKNYA YANG BERNAMA KAI TERSIKSA DISEKOLAH NANTINYA. HAHAHA" Heechul kini tertawa tanpa malu, walau telah berbicara dengan Typo.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tak ada respon dari sang anak. Heechul, yang merasa sang anak hanya menatapnya polos menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ia kemudian melirik sang suami –yang baru bangkit dari jatuhnya dan duduk kembali- menanyakan mengapa sang anak tidak merespon.

"Tentu saja dia tak merespon. Tak sadarkah selama ini kau mengomel dengan bahasa Korea? Tentu saja Tao kita tak mengerti" Hangeng, kini dengan sabar menjelaskan. Tao mengangguk lucu mengiyakan perkataan ayahnya dalam bahasa mandarin tadi.

BRAK

Heechul menarik kursi yang diduduki suaminya, membuat Hangeng terjatuh tak elit untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menarik kursinya, Eoh?" Ucap Hangeng menahan marahnya. Yah, dia hanya menahan, toh dia tak mungkin marah-marah dengan Cinderellanya kan? Bisa-bisa ia tak dapat jatah nanti malam.

"Bukankah kita harus mengulang adegan tadi dalam bahasa mandarin? Karena itu aku awali dengan kau jatuh" Heechul kini menampilkan cengiran tanpa dosanya, membuat Hangeng tak berkutik melihatnya.

Setelah adegan penganiayaan suami tadi diulang hingga 3 kali, barulah Tao mengangguk mengerti akan misi yang diberikan sang ibu. 'Hanya mengerjai orang? Itu mudah.' Batin Tao percaya diri.

"Baiklah anakku yang manis, misimu akan dimulai besok, jadi bersiaplah" Ucap Huang Heechul, diiringi munculnya seringai diwajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

At Lee Sooman House

Di pagi hari cerah, dimana matahari bersinar dengan sedihnya, terbangunlah seekor teripang ***coret*** seorang pria tak cantik bernama Lee Sooman. Ia kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya –walau dengan susah payah karena adanya belek dibulu mata- dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Eomma, kau lihat dimana Bra hitamku?" Tanya Yuri, sang anak yang kini sibuk melampar barang dirumahnya.

"Hei hitam, berhentilah mengacaukan rumah. Kau kan bisa pakai Bra yang lain. Memangnya apa pentingnya Bra itu hingga kau harus mengacaukan rumah, Heh? Aigoo, kalau Sehunnie datang dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku bisa malu" Kini giliran ibu dari Lee Sooman, Lee Baekhyun yang mengomel. Ibu dari Sooman? Apa tidak salah? Kenapa masih terlihat begitu muda?

"Aish, dasar nenek-nenek genit sok imut. Berhentilah menggoda teman makhluk hitam itu nek, kau sudah tua. Dan lagi, aku harus memakai Bra hitam itu. Aku sudah janji dengan Yoona untuk memakai Bra bermodel sama. Lagi pula, Bra hitam itu terlihat sexy untukku" Balas Yuri bangga, sambil meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya berpose sexy.

"Hei kak, warna hitam tak cocok untukmu. Kau mau dikira tak memakai baju? Bra mu dan kulitmu itu sama hitamnya" cibir sang adik bernama Kai. Yuri kemudian melamparkan bantal kearahnya, sambil menggunam mencoba membalas hinaan sang adik.

"Tak apa kalau aku dikira tak membawa baju. Bukankah itu malah lebih sexy? Lagi pula kulitku ini bagus, walau tak putih, dan aku tetap PD tanpa perlu memakai krim pemutih wajah setiap malam seperti dirimu" Yuri menjulurkan lidahnya, mencoba mengejek sang adik. Kai yang merasa hinaan sang kakak begitu mengena dihati, hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sambil membatin. 'Aku memutihkan tubuhku kan demi Princess Lulu. Oh, Luhan cintaku' batin Kai melankolis.

"Aish, Bra ku benar-benar tak ada. Awas saja jika ada yang ketahuan mencurinya. Akan ku lempar dari lantai 2." Mendengar ancaman dari sang anak, Sooman kini bergidik ngeri. Oh, tidak. Dia tidak boleh dilempar dari lantai 2. Yuri tak boleh tahu kalau dia yang mencuri Bra miliknya. Yah, Yuri tidak boleh tahu. Tidak boleh sebelum Sooman mendapatkan suami baru untuk menggantikan posisi Kangta yang telah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Flashback On**

Terdengar dua buah suara tangis yang saling menyahuti satu sama lain. Kangta, kini memijit pelipisnya pelan. Sungguh, ia merasa lelah harus mencarikan benda (?) nyidam yang diinginkan istri-istrinya.

"Kangta, aku ingin belut goreng"

"Kangta cintaku, aku ingin buaya goreng"

"Chagi, aku ingin pergi kebun binatang dan dicium lumba-lumba"

"Kangta Chagi cintaku, aku ingin pergi merumah Yunho dan dicium olehnya"

BoA dan Sooman terus menerus berteriak memerintahnya. Sebagai suami yang baik, Kangta pun memenuhi permintaan sang istri tercinta, BoA, walau ia tak memenuhi permintaan sang selir, Sooman. Tentu saja ia tak memenuhi permintaan aneh istri tak sengajanya kan?

Tak sengaja? Bagaimana bisa Kangta memiliki istri seperti Sooman? Mari kita telusuri riwayat pernikahan mereka terlebih dahulu. Sooman, dulu adalah pembantu dikeluarga Kwon. Dan Kangta ternyata menikah dengan Sooman karena Sooman telah mengandung anaknya. Mengandung anak Kangta?

Yah, Kangta memang menghamili pria tak cantik itu. Kenapa Kangta bisa menghamili pembantu dirumahnya? Apa karena Sooman kecantikan Sooman yang begitu membahana membutakan mata? Apa karena BoA kurang perhatian padanya? Apa jangan-jangan Kangta seorang pria hidung polos yang tengah dibutakan oleh cinta?

Oh, demi kulit hitam Kai dan rambut pelangi Oh Sehun, semua alasan diatas tidak ada yang benar. Pertama, jika kau mengatakan Sooman cantik, sama saja kau mengatakan Suho itu tinggi. Lalu tadi BoA kurang perhatian padanya? Yang benar saja, BoA bahkan siang malam menemaninya. Dan yang terakhir, Kangta dibutakan oleh cinta? Membayangkan jatuh cinta pada Sooman saja sudah membuatnya ngeri.

Alasan mengapa Sooman bisa mengandung anak Kangta hanya satu, yaitu dukun. Oke, dukun memang tidak elit, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Berkat bantuan sang ibu yang merangkap sebagai dukun, Sooman akhirnya dapat hamil dan menikah dengan Kangta. Jujur, bagi Sooman Kangta bukanlah tipenya, tapi apa boleh buat, Kangta begitu kaya dan Sooman bersama ibunya, Baekhyun ingin hidup dengan mewah.

"Cinta, berhentilah bersikap pilih kasih, aku kan juga istrimu" ucap Sooman merajuk. Ia kini mempoutkan bibirnya tak imut dan menarik-narik baju sang suami.

Kangta masih acuh tak acuh, membuat kesabaran Sooman menguap seketika.

"CINTA, AKU INI ISTRIMU. KALAU KAU TAK MENCINTAIKU, KAU CERAIKAN SAJA AKU" Teriak Sooman parau dengan taraf intensitas hampir mencapai 120 dB. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar sebuah lagu lama mengiringi haru biru suasana itu. Jadi 17 tahun yang lalu OnKey sudah memulai bisnis mereka eoh?

Mendengar Sooman meneriakkan kata cerai, raut wajah Kangta langsung cerah seketika. 'Tuhan, terimakasih telah menurunkan mukjizatmu untukku' batin Kangta senang.

"Benar Sooman, kau akan menceraikan Kangta?" kini giliran BoA, sang istri pertama yang bertanya. Sooman kemudian mengangguk sok imut, membuat BoA hampir muntab karenanya.

"Tentu BoA Eonni, aku akan menceraikan orang pilih kasih itu dengan mudah, asalkan kalian memenuhi satu permintaanku" Sooman kemudian mengeluarkan seringainya, membuatnya mirip seperti Kris sekarang (nah loh?)

"Apapun permintaanmu akan kami turuti" balas BoA dan Kangta hampir bersamaan.

Sooman mengeluarkan aura setan disekitarnya –walau sebenarnya ia memang menyerupai setan-. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas yang diselipkan di Bra nya, kemudian meraih pulpen dimeja dan menyodorkannya pada mereka berdua.

"Su-rat pe-nye-ra-han se-lu-ruh har-ta?" ucap Kangta tergagap, kemudian mengarahkan pendangannya pada sang istri.

"Ini keterlaluan Sooman, aku sudah mau berbagi suamiku denganmu, kenapa kau masih meminta hal ini?" BoA menampilkan ekspresi kecewanya, yang malah membuat Sooman tertawa dengan evilnya. Wah, sekarang ia mirip dengan Kyuhyun ya?

"Kau tidak berbagi, Kangta bahkan pilih kasih padaku. Bukankah sudah adil? Kau dapatkan suamimu kembali, dan aku dapatkan harta untuk menghidupi anak-anakku. Iya kan?" balas Sooman dengan tatapan garang

Jeng jeng jeng

Diiringi efek sound dari kedua anak kecil disekitar mereka, akhirnya BoA dan Kangta menandatangani surat perjanjian itu. Mereka kemudian saling berpegangan tangan menyemangati satu sama lain, membuat Sooman sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalau mau bermesra-mesraan jangan dirumahku. Pergi sana dasar orang miskin!" usir Sooman yang langsung bergaya layaknya konglomerat yang mengusir gelandangan. Hei, tak tahukah hartamu satu detik yang lalu milik siapa?

"Huh, dasar" ucap Kangta dan BoA bebarengan lagi, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, berniat memberesi barang-barang.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh penasaran, bagaimana kabar dua sejoli itu" Sooman memasang tampang berfikir sok imut, yang malah membuatnya terlihat semakin horor.

"Ah, tak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah nasibku. Aku sendiri bahkan belum menemukan pengganti namja sialan itu" Sooman mengangkat kakinya keatas kursi, bagai menirukan adegan pada lirik lagu sebuah grup girl bertema jepang.

"Oh iya, mungkin cara ini bisa membantu" ucapnya setelah berfikir lama, kemudian ia menekan tuts tuts ditelefon genggamnya, untuk berbicara dengan orang diseberang sana.

"Halo, dengan anggota HRD Lee Donghae? Ini Presdir Sooman. Tolong carikan saya empat calon untuk diseleksi sebagai suami. Usahakan tidak lebih buruk dari Wu Yunho, kau tahu seperti apa tipeku. Data pelamarnya harus ada dimeja kantorku dua minggu lagi, apapun yang terjadi. Kalau kau tak melaksanakannya, ku pecat kau!"

Sooman lalu tertawa parau, membuat penerima telfon disana merinding seketika.

.

.

.

Akankah misi Tao dan Kris berhasil? Bagaimana kisah perjuangan Kai mendapatkan Luhan? Akankah Sehun akan memambatkan hatinya pada sang nenek? Dan siapa sajakah yang akan menjadi calon suami Sooman?

**TBC**

Bagaimana fic ini? aneh? Gak nyambung? Fic ini sebenernya bukan humor, tapi drama.

Entahlah, tapi saya harap kalian suka, karena sungguh ini fic sudah lama ingin saya publish.

**If you read my fanfiction, please review this fanfiction.**

Seperti di fic-fic lain, mohon reviewnya jika kalian membaca fanfic saya. Saya berharap kalian mereview fic ini, agar saya semangat melanjutkannya.

See you again…. Thanks *bow


End file.
